Kidnapped
by Sprinklesoo7
Summary: The team caught the unsubs who were terrerizing Washington, but what happens when they escape and take one of the profilers with them?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this is my first story ever on , so please be nice. :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters of Criminal Minds belong to CBS, others belong to me and my girlfriend.**

Spencer Reid was exhausted. The last case they took, he had gotten shot in the leg, and was just getting out of the hospital.

The team had caught the unsubs, Eve and Drake Black, but Spencer got injured trying to catch them by himself, before calling for backup. Now he regretted that, because Hotch put him in charge of the mental case, Eve, at the mental hospital and Eve didn't like him, actually she hated him. Every time Spencer tried to go near her she would hiss like an animal, so Hotch let Emily take care of Eve with him.

"C'mon Eve, you have to eat." Spencer practically growls, trying to get her to eat the colourless mush that the mental hospital provides. She just glares back at him, not even glancing at the food, which was on the bedside table in her tiny room. The doctors there didn't even know what was wrong with her, she wont talk, she'll just hiss and snarl, and wont ever eat. Spencer just rolls his eyes, getting frustrated, and picks the food back up and walks out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He ponders for a moment and then decides to call Hotch "Agent Hotchner" was the reply "Hotch, she hates me! She wont do anything! And Emily's not here today, so i don't know what to do!" Spencer exclaims into his phone. Hotch sighs "Come back to the office Reid, there's not much you can do" he answers and then hangs up.

A couple months later Eve starts to talk, and realizes that Dr. Spencer Reid, isn't really that bad of a guy. "So are we going skiing or what?" She says pacing around the room full of skiing gear "Ya, one sec" Spencer answers from behind a rack of snow jackets. Hotch thought that getting Eve some fresh air would be a good idea, and she's pretty trust worthy now, so they were planning on going skiing for a few hours. With the SWAT team, just in case. Spencer comes out with some skis and a snowsuit "Okay lets go" he says and then starts heading for the SWAT van they were taking to the skiing hill.

"I've never really been skiing" Spencer confesses as they get up to the hill and Eve laughs "Really?" she asks climbing out of the van and putting her skis on "Hey, i grew up in Las Vegas, not really skiing weather is it?" he says putting his own skis on and slowly shuffling himself over to the ski lift, making Eve laugh at him again, and then she start gliding after him and then passes him, reaching the lift way before he does. Spencer looks up, surprised "How did you do that?" he questions, still shuffling his feet. "You have to move your feet like this" Eve laughs and glides the skis, so the back almost looks like a triangle. Spencer attempts it, but then gives up,and continues his slow decent to the ski lift, Eve still laughing at him. When Spencer finally makes it up there, they board the lift and start talking about things that have been going on in their lives, like Spencer's girlfriend, Sarah, is pregnant, and the mental hospital is actually feeding Eve real food, when the lift stops. "Sometimes ski lifts do this" Eve explains, but Spencer isn't really to happy about being on a broken lift with a psychopath. They sit in silence for a while, than Eve puts one of the pointed ends of her ski pole to Spencer's neck "Call the SWATs off, or you die"

* * *

**So, what did you think of chapter one? Remember this is my first ever fanfic, so reviews are greatly appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Soooooooooooooo Chapter two, well I've been gone for a looong time, really sorry, me and my girlfriend had a little disagreement on how this chapter should go and such, and we really haven't gotten around to writing. Again, very sorry to the few people that are waiting.**

Spencer swallows hard, trying to think back on all his training he learned about hostage situations. Flashes of the Fisher King case erupt in his mind and he shrinks back, terrified.

"Well?" Eve snarls "You wanna die, or you wanna call off the cops?" Spencer nods, making his decision, and takes out his cell, he'd be in enough near death situations to risk another one.

The psychopath grins, watching as he shakily dials the number "And you better not try anything stupid." She smirks. He glances at her before he starts talking to S.W.A.T.

"You guys can go home..." Spencer says, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible "We'll follow you back in another van" he lies, as Eve's smirk grows larger.

He hangs up and takes a trembling breath and the ski lift lurches back to life. They hop off and Spencer stands un-surely at the top of the hill. "C'mon," Eve says "Drake's meeting us at the bottom" His eyes go wide "I-I'm coming with you?!" He exclaims, his breath making fog in the cold mountain air. "Of course" Eve purrs, smiling like a Cheshire cat " we cant have you running off and squealing to the FBI"

At the bottom of the hill the meet Drake, cold blue eyes and long shaggy blond hair, and they hand cuff Spencer, and throw him into the trunk of their car.

He bangs his shoulders and knees against the top, in till they're bloody and bruised, but it was no use, and after a few hours he drifts off to sleep, his last thought _"They'll never find me now..."_

Spencer wakes up on a cold concrete floor, cuffed to a pipe in the skeletal walls. He whimpers as he puts his free hand up to his head and feels warm liquid dripping from his skull to his cheek. He vaguely remembers waking up, and one of the Kidnappers hitting him over the head with a bat. He sits up, groaning, and looks around. A stair case in the corner leads up to where he guesses the unsubs are plotting his doom, and a bucket near to him, which he assumes is to do his business in. _"So they're not going to kill me yet"_ Spencer muses. His thoughts are disrupted by the sound of metal scraping on wood and light flows into the basement. Drake saunters down the steps, and walks over to Spencer's almost motionless bodies, and crouches down, an evil grin on his face. "Now that shes gone... I have you all to myself"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, changing the rating thingy to M, haha, ya... it kinda needs to be now... Rape is involved in this chapter.**

Spencer's body hurt. After Drake left he lay on the cold floor, crying into his hands. He just wished he was home. He didn't want to be here any more. Spencer sits up, wiping his eyes and goes to grab his half ripped clothes off the cement. He gingerly puts them back on, making sure to not lift his arm up too far, since the sexual sadist pulled it behind his back, making Spencer think it might now be fractured. He sniffs and lays back against the wooden plank in the wall, the only comfortable position he can stay in, since he's chained.

About an hour later Spencer hears voices from upstairs, but cant hear what they're saying. "Help!" he calls out "Please, please someone help me!" He yells as tears start streaming down his face again. He listens hard, but can only hear faint sounds of nature, crickets, wind rustling through trees, and he notices an open window, small, but he could probably fit through it, but then he hears a word he recognizes. Sarah. His girlfriends name. " You cant just leave her there, Drake! She'll die!" Eve's voice flows down from upstairs "Well what should we do with her?" Drakes voice. Eve sighs "I don't know, we don't have any use for both of them now, I guess we can let them go." Drake sighs "Fine, have it your way" he growls "I'd rather just kill them" A little time passes and the same sound is heard of the hatch opening. Eve walks down, a little frustrated looking. "we're letting you go" She says simply and hits Spencer over the head with a bat.

The next day Spencer wakes up in an old run down hotel, where he guesses is where the psycho couple decided to leave him. He stays there for a few days, trying to let his body heal for a while, the entire time thinking about Sarah, where she is? Is she ok? Is she even alive? He couldn't stand it, so after about a week, he finally decided to go find her.

**AN: Ughhh these chapters are so short. I'm really sorry about it, so if you want longer chapters please let me know in the reviews! **


End file.
